Star Trek: Exodus
by Rohan2
Summary: Captain Michael MacGregor must go rouge in order to stop the extinction of the human race being perpetrated by geneticlly advanced highy evolved and deeply psychotic humans. (SCREENPLAY FORMAT) CHAPTERS 1&2 ARE UP.
1. Dirty Dealings

Fade In: Ext. Space: A small ship cruises in low over a planet at night.  
  
Cut To. Int-Ship, cockpit: A man with a well coiffed haircut sits in the pilot's seat. The Pilot activates the ship's communications.  
  
PILOT  
  
You have the merchandise?  
  
(V.O)  
  
Yeah. Its all here.  
  
PILOT  
  
Excellent. Meet me on the roof, I'll be there in five.  
  
(V.O)  
  
I'm already there.  
  
Int-Cockpit: The Pilot deactivates the communications.  
  
Cut To. Ext-City, night: There is a massive downpour at the moment. The ship cruises over the buildings. It lines up for a landing at the tallest one.  
  
Cut To. Ext-Rooftop, night: The ship lands. A Tall Man in a dark coat walks up to the ship. A small hatch on the ship opens. The Pilot gets out.  
  
MAN  
  
Good evening.  
  
PILOT  
  
That remains to be seen.  
  
MAN  
  
You armed?  
  
PILOT  
  
Are you?  
  
MAN  
  
Yeah. How about we go inside and frisk each other?  
  
PILOT  
  
Let's just go inside.  
  
Ext-Rooftop: The two men move to an elevator. They enter and go down three levels. They are still about forty levels above ground.   
  
Cut To. Int-Restauraunt: The only lights on in the room are on the bar, and they don't provide much illumination. In the middle of the room are six, keg sized, cylinders with Starfleet markings. The Pilot takes out a scanning device. When he activates it, a blue light washes over his face illuminating several scars.  
  
MAN  
  
I can assure you, its 100% pure.  
  
PILOT  
  
Through encounters with Romulans, Cardassians, Ferengi, time and experience has taught me not to trust.  
  
Int-Restaurant: The Pilot scans all the cylinders top to bottom.  
  
The Man looks around anxiously. The Pilot picks up on his anxiety.  
  
PILOT  
  
What are you worried about?  
  
MAN  
  
Nothing.  
  
PILOT  
  
Nothing?  
  
MAN  
  
Yeah. Don't worry about it.  
  
PILOT  
  
I wasn't aware that there was anything to worry about.  
  
MAN  
  
They're isn't.  
  
PILOT  
  
Okay, this conversation is going nowhere fast. Where did you get this.  
  
Int- Restaurant: The Pilot stops scanning.  
  
MAN  
  
I can't tell you.  
  
PILOT  
  
Why not?  
  
MAN  
  
He sad he'd make me wish I was dead.  
  
PILOT  
  
Who'd he work for?  
  
MAN  
  
He said he was an unofficial representative of the Federation.  
  
PILOT  
  
Why would a representative of the Federation want this stuff in our hands.  
  
MAN  
  
I honestly couldn't say. So come on, you want the stuff or not?  
  
Int-Restaurant: The Pilot thinks briefly.  
  
PILOT  
  
Sure, I'll take it.  
  
Int-Restaurant: The Pilot hands the Man a PADD. After he and the Pilot enter some commands, the Pilot attaches a small device to each tank. The Man looks suspicious.  
  
PILOT  
  
Transport enhancers.  
  
Int-Restaurant: The Man nods. The Pilot looks out to the darkness of the room.  
  
PILOT  
  
Okay guys, we're not being gypped.  
  
Int-Restaurant: Three men with large particle weapons decloak. They are all dressed like mercenaries, each with a pair of side arms and knives.  
  
PILOT  
  
Like you said, don't worry about it. I just wanted to have some insurance in place in the event that you tried to mess with me.  
  
MAN  
  
Dominion cloaking technology?  
  
PILOT  
  
I was in the war.  
  
MAN  
  
Alright. You know who to avoid while you're in possession of this stuff right?  
  
PILOT  
  
Everyone?  
  
MAN  
  
Pretty much. Especially the Federation.  
  
PILOT  
  
Why the honourable mention?  
  
MAN  
  
They might find out.  
  
PILOT  
  
Who's "they"?  
  
MAN  
  
I'm the only one who was supposed to have this. If they find out that I gave it to you we're both toast.  
  
PILOT  
  
Who are "they"?  
  
MAN  
  
I can't tell you. Just keep yourself off the Federation's scanners would you.  
  
PILOT  
  
Boy, tell me who "they" are or I will beam your dick right off your body.  
  
Int-Restaurant: The Man takes the Pilot over to the bar.  
  
MAN  
  
I don't know who or what they really are, but I've heard rumours.  
  
PILOT  
  
Rumours, like what?  
  
MAN  
  
That there's a secret organisation within the Federation dedicated to its protection by any means it sees fit.  
  
PILOT  
  
Sounds like Section 31.  
  
MAN  
  
Maybe. But all I'm saying is that these people wanted me to have it. And I don't want it.  
  
PILOT  
  
Well, it should pull in a hefty price on the Black Arms market.  
  
Int-Restaurant: There is a loud scream followed by gargling. The two men pull out weapons and sprint to investigate. When they arrive at the barrels, two of the three mercenaries are lying on the floor, their eyes blown out and blood pouring from their ears. The two men immediately point their guns at eachother.  
  
PILOT  
  
What's going on here?  
  
MAN  
  
You tell me, they're your boys.  
  
(V.O)  
  
They're no one's boys, boys.  
  
MAN  
  
Who's that?  
  
(V.O)  
  
I am everyone and everywhere. I am what you people fear the most. I am the embodiment of change.  
  
Int-Restaurant: A Dark Figure appears against the windows in a flash of lightning. The men take aim on the figure and fire. The figure puts out his hands. The pulses of energy part and fly right back at their sources. The two men are torn to pieces. The Dark Figure smiles. He moves over to the tanks. He runs his hand over each of them.  
  
DARK FIGURE (V.O)  
  
The tools of Exodus. Its a bit overwhelming, don't you think?  
  
(FEMALE V.O)  
  
Hey, whatever works for you.  
  
DARK FIGURE (V.O)  
  
This works for me.  
  
(FEMALE V.O)  
  
Ready to go Walter?  
  
WALTER (V.O)  
  
Sure am. Energise.  
  
Int-Resataurant: The tanks beam away.  
  
WALTER (V.O)  
  
Hannah, got a lock on me?  
  
HANNAH (V.O)  
  
Sure do. Just say when.  
  
Int-Restaurant: Walter smiles. He puts his hand out. The window shatters. Walter runs towards the open window. He leaps out. Camera follows him down. He has not lost his smile. When he is about five seconds from hitting the ground, he turns over and looks skyward.  
  
WALTER  
  
Beam me up!!!  
  
Ext-Building: Walter beams away. Some of the particles hit the cement making a bright blue cloud before totally disappearing. 


	2. Daredevil Bound For Bajor

X-FADE TO. EXT-BAJOR,day: Looking down on a lush, green gully from high above. There are several small cirrus clouds hanging around. Below is a sparsely populated rural area. Small houses and cottages connected by dirt roads scatter the land. Also, in and around the homes, are several small lakes and large ponds. Suddenly, a fast moving figure zooms down towards the planet a breakneck speed.  
  
CUT TO. FIRST PERSON POV The image seen is through a visor with computerised readouts monitoring speed, altitude, heart rate etc...  
  
(V.O)  
  
Ready down there?  
  
CUT TO. EXT-LAKESHORE, day: A tall woman with a short but stylised haircut stands looking up. She is wearing dress pants, polished shoes and a black tee shirt. She also has a pair of advanced binoculars. This is Commander DYA TROUSE, of the ENTERPRISE.  
  
TROUSE  
  
Yeah, I'm ready. Hey did anyone ever explain to you how to use one of those suits?  
  
(V.O)  
  
I'll figure it out when the time comes.  
  
TROUSE  
  
Well the time is fast approaching.  
  
CUT TO. FIRST PERSON POV: The altitude indicator reads 10km, 9.9, 9.8, etc...  
  
(V.O)  
  
Yeah I can see that.  
  
TROUSE (V.O)  
  
Well, slow the hell down.  
  
(V.O)  
  
NO!  
  
TROUSE (V.O)  
  
Why not?!  
  
(V.O)  
  
Turn the beacon on Dya or this chat will end sooner than later.  
  
CUT TO. EXT-LAKESHORE: Trouse removes the binoculars. She leans over and activates a switch on a little black box on the shore. She goes back to looking through the binoculars.  
  
TROUSE (V.O)  
  
Its on.  
  
CUT TO. FIRST PERSON POV: A small red light begins blinking in the upper left corner of the visor.  
  
(V.O)  
  
I see it, thanks.  
  
  
  
CUT TO. FIRST PERSON POV-TROUSE: She sees the diver racing towards her.  
  
TROUSE:  
  
You're coming in too sharp.  
  
(V.O)  
  
I'm fine.  
  
CUT TO. EXT-LAKESHORE: Trouse looks over at the lake. She looks back into the binoculars.  
  
TROUSE  
  
I beg to differ.  
  
(V.O)  
  
What?  
  
TROUSE  
  
I said "I beg to differ".  
  
(V.O)  
  
Yes, but what about?  
  
TROUSE  
  
You're headed right for the lake.  
  
(V.O)  
  
No I'm not.  
  
TROUSE  
  
Yes you are.   
  
CUT TO: FIRST PERSON POV, DIVER: The readout on the visor is warning him that he has ten seconds before impact.  
  
(V.O)  
  
Oh crap.  
  
TROUSE  
  
You bet.  
  
(V.O)  
  
I'm going for it.  
  
TROUSE  
  
Oh boy, you are insane.  
  
(V.O)  
  
Get outta there.  
  
CUT TO. EXT-LAKESHORE: Trouse removes the binoculars from her eyes and throws them down. She makes a mad dash away from the lake. The diver can now be seen by her naked eyes. He is nearly to the water's surface. Trouse leaps into the air as the diver strikes the water feet first. Time slows to a near frozen image. The diver is creating a massive displacement wave beneath himself. He has nearly forced all the water out of the lake when his suit emits a large cocoon of blue energy. The diver ploughs into the cocoon and rests safely. Time resumes normally and the displaced water charges back into the lake. The man is now at the bottom. Trouse is a little ways away when she wearily gets to her feet. She is completely soaked. She limps to the lakeshore. She looks out over the water. The diver breaks the surface and whips off his helmet. He is MICHAEL MACGREGOR. Trouse gets an infuriated gleam in her eyes.  
  
TROUSE  
  
You asshole!!!  
  
CUT TO. LAKESHORE, TEN MINUTES LATER: MacGregor has changed out of his skydiving suit into a pair of grey slacks and white tee shirt. Trouse is behind a tree changing her shirt. MacGregor finishes putting on a pair of sandels when he comes over to that tree.  
  
MACGREGOR  
  
I know what you're thinking.  
  
TROUSE  
  
Yeah, what's that? That you brazenly disobay a direct medical order to receive thrapy after your brother's death. Or how about grief? I never one saw you at any of the memorials for the colonies, fleets, planets. Oh, and lest not forget your little emotional outbust on that alien that every Betazoid in the quadrent felt.  
  
EXT-LAKESHORE: Trouse finishes changing. She steps out from behind the tree now wearing a long sleeved exercise shirt. She forcefully walks to MacGregor.  
  
TROUSE  
  
Listen, this is what you are going to do.  
  
MACGREGOR  
  
Now wait one minute,  
  
TROUSE  
  
You are going to finish this conference, then get back on board the Dionyesus go back to Earth and get some serious psychotharapy because I am really sick of your whole daredevil phase you're going through right now.   
  
MACGREGOR  
  
Dya, the last thing I want or need is some stiff telling me I need to cry more.  
  
TROUSE  
  
I don't think its a matter of tears Mike, I think its a matter of sanity.  
  
MACGREGOR  
  
What the hell are you babbling about?  
  
TROUSE  
  
What am I babbling about?  
  
MACGREGOR  
  
Just tell me Doc.  
  
TROUSE  
  
Oh, I intend to. In the past thirteen months you have done nothing but stunt after stunt. And nearly every time you end up in my sickbay. Why Michael? Just paraphrase it for me.  
  
MACGREGOR  
  
Ever since I was in the presence of that creature I have had no other thought than invincability, power, mentally and physiclly. I feel the incecent need to push myself to the brink.  
  
TROUSE  
  
The brink of what?  
  
MACGREGOR  
  
Corporial being, insanity, I honestly couldn't say.  
  
TROUSE  
  
Well, I still don't get it. Listen, why don't we go back to the city, avoiding the desire to break speed records, and finish this induction.  
  
MACGREGOR  
  
Nothing like welcoming the most pious people in the galaxy into the Federation.  
  
TROUSE  
  
Nothing like it.  
  
EXT-LAKESHORE: MacGregor and Trouse begin to walk down a dirt road. 


End file.
